Ferien
by Die-Nudel
Summary: Hermine schreibt ferientagebuch und ihr langersehnter Urlaub geht endlich los!
1. Tag

Ferien 

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R, außer ein paar Personen.

Warnung: Die FF ist total langweilig! In 1-2 Sätzen wird ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen

Slash angedeutet. Wer es also nicht mag, obwohl es ja eigentlich nichts ist, sollte

dann halt nicht weiter lesen.

Inhalt: Hermine ist im Urlaub und schreibt ihre Erlebnisse in ihr Tagebuch. (Manchmal sind

es aber nicht nur Erlebnisse, sondern ihre mehr oder weniger kranken Gedanken)

_(blabla)_= mein Kommentar

Kommentar: Ich weiß natürlich, dass Hermine ihre Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbracht hat, aber irgendwie hätte es nicht hinter das fünfte Jahr gepasst, wegen Sirius Tod und so. Also überseht das einfach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donnerstag

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute war mein erster Ferientag und in zwei Tagen fahre ich endlich nach Holland zum Segeln! Ach, ich freue mich schon super, total dolle!

Obwohl ich erst meine Bedenken, wegen ich-war-so-lange-weg-und-bin-in-der-Muggelwelt-ohne-Zauberei-total-aufgeschmissen, hatte, aber jetzt freue ich mich nur noch!!

Besonders freue ich mich schon total, alle Leute vom letzten Jahr wiederzusehen. Ich konnte sie ja leider nicht besuchen, weil ich in Hogwarts war und in den Ferien musste ich natürlich lernen oder bin in Hogwarts geblieben. _(Jaja, unsere Hermine)_

Auf jeden Fall wollte ich heute mal endlich ausschlafen, nachdem ich ja in Hogwarts so gut wie nie lange schlafen konnte.

Aber mein Glück hat es mal wieder zu gut mit mir gemeint ! Tja, leider sind meine Großeltern schon um 11 Uhr gekommen. Okay, 11 Uhr ist normaler Weise spät, aber am ersten Ferientag nach so einem anstrengendem Jahr kann man da ja noch schlafen, oder?

Es war wirklich anstrengendes Jahr, immerhin musste ich Harry bei diesen ganzen Aufgaben helfen und dann hatte er sich auch noch mit Ron gestritten und ich musste die ganze Zeit für ihn da sein.

Es hat mir ja nichts ausgemacht aber es war schade, dass ich dann nicht mehr soviel mit Ron gemacht habe! Ich finde nämlich, dass Ron sehr süß ist!

Obwohl, wenn ich mir es so recht überlege ist er doch sehr schlaksig und so toll patschig!

Aber dafür diese Sommersprossen! Ach!

Aber Harry ist auch nicht so übel, diese traumhaften grünen Augen und diese Harre, die sich nicht bändigen lassen! Und er steht immer in der Öffentlichkeit, wenn ich dann doch keinen guten Job bekomme, wäre ich wenigstens berühmt!

Oh Gott Hermine, was schreibst du hier eigentlich!

Also, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte, ist das, dass meine Großeltern schon um 11 Uhr gekommen sind und ich dann leider schon aufstehen musste.

Erst wollten sie dann wissen wie das Jahr bei mir denn so gelaufen ist, ich konnte sie ja leider nicht sehen!

Also habe ich ihn erst mal alles erzählt.

Na ja, nicht alles. Natürlich habe ich verschwiegen, dass Cedric getötet wurde und dass Du-weißt-schon-wer, eigentlich sollte ich mich mal langsam an seinen Namen gewöhnen, wieder auferstanden ist und das ganze getodesser.

Nicht das sie über diese Sachen irgendetwas wissen würden, aber besser ist besser, sonst würden meine Eltern mich vielleicht nicht mehr zurücklasse und das wäre so schrecklich!

Und dann wollten sie wissen wie meine Noten so sind. Tja, in der Beziehung habe ich zum Glück keine Probleme. _(Bekommen die in Hogwarts eigentlich ein Zeugnis?) _

Danach haben sie mir dann Geld für die Ferien gegeben und ich kann sagen nicht zu knapp, habe ich echt nicht mit gerechnet.

Später haben wir dann gegrillt.

Meine beiden Cousins, Simon und Chris, wollten eigentlich auch kommen, aber Simon musste noch arbeiten, er wird dieses Jahr schon 18. Und Chris hatte irgendwie keine Lust.

Dieser Blödmann, bestimmt, weil er mit meiner besten Freundin, sie ist leider ein Muggel, zusammen war. Und jetzt ignoriert er mich total, auf jeden Fall war das so in den letzten Ferien.

Ich habe keine Ahnung warum er das tut. Aber wer versteht schon was in den Köpfen der Jungs vor sich geht?

Zum Beispiel Malfoy, der hat in den letzten Tagen immer wieder so zu Harry rüber geschielt. Und das hat nicht so ausgesehen als ob er was gemeines vorhat. Vielleicht hat er ja Interesse an Harry.

In der Zaubererwelt ist man ja zum Glück toleranter als bei den Muggeln. Und Malfoy und Harry würden bestimmt ein süßes Paar abgeben, aber dazu müsste Harry erst mal über seinen Schatten springen.

Ich würde ihnen ganz sicher nicht im Weg stellen, aber Ron, oh, oh. Der würde bestimmt gar nicht merken, wie gut die beiden zusammen passen würden.

Aber den könnte ich ja ablenken, hätte schon eine Idee wie!!

Jetzt bin ich aber ganz vom Thema abgekommen. Ich wollte doch eigentlich über diesen Tag schreiben und nicht über Harrys und Malfoys nicht exsistierende Beziehung.

Ach übrigens Chris kommt auch mit Segeln. Mal sehen wie wir miteinander klar kommen.

Nach dem Grillen habe ich noch mit einer Freundin von nebenan Basketball gespielt.

Leider bin ich aber nicht ganz so gut darin und habe den Korb fast nie getroffen, obwohl ich diesen Sport eigentlich mag. Hätte man bestimmt nicht von mir gedacht, oder? Aber auch ich stecke voller Überraschungen.

Dann war ich endlich mal wieder im Internet und habe gechattet. Diese Muggelerfindung hat mir in Hogwarts irgendwie gefehlt.

Man könnte Dumbledore ja mal darauf ansprechen und ihn fragen ob die Schule nicht Computer zu Verfügung stellt. Da könnte man auch super was für den Unterricht raus suchen.

Achne, das klappt ja erstens nicht, weil in Hogwarts kein Strom und so funktionuckelt und zweitens, weil wie soll man den aus dem Muggelinternet was über Verwandlung oder Magische Geschöpfe heraussuchen?

Manchmal bin ich echt nicht auf der Höhe des Verstandes!

Ne, ne Hermine, zum Glück passiert dir das im Unterricht nicht!

Auf jeden Fall habe ich dann gechattet. Irgendwie habe ich da so einen Typen gehabt, da habe ich gedacht es wäre Harrys Cousin dieser Dudley.

Er meinte er wohnt in dem gleichen Ort, da wo auch Harry wohnt. Okay da wohnen bestimmt viele Typen, aber er nannte sich Big D. Ist schon komisch!

Ich kann ja Harry irgendwann mal fragen. Aber er weiß bestimmt auch nicht wann Dudley mal gechattet hat.

Es war also ein ganz normaler, vielleicht ein bisschen langweiliger, Ferientag.

Weiter ist nichts, was irgend eine größere Bedeutung haben könnte, passiert.

Bye

Deine Hermine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war das erste Chap! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!! Und wenn ihr mir schöne Reviews

schreibt kommt auch das nächste!

Und wenn nicht, dann auch. Ihr werdet mich nicht los!!


	2. Tag Langeweile

Ferien 2

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R, außer ein paar Personen.

Warnung: Die FF ist total langweilig! In 1-2 Sätzen wird ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen

Slash angedeutet. Wer es also nicht mag, obwohl es ja eigentlich nichts ist, sollte

dann halt nicht weiter lesen.

Inhalt: Hermine ist im Urlaub und schreibt ihre Erlebnisse in ihr Tagebuch. (Manchmal sind

es aber nicht nur Erlebnisse, sondern ihre mehr oder weniger kranken Gedanken)

_(blabla)_= mein Kommentar

Kommentar: Ich weiß natürlich, dass Hermine ihre Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbracht hat, aber irgendwie hätte es nicht hinter das fünfte Jahr gepasst, wegen Sirius Tod und so. Also überseht das einfach.

-------------------------

_Little Nadeshiko_: Hey, danke für dein liebes Review, habe mich sehr gefreut!!

Hoffe dieses gefällt dir auch!!

/knuddel/

--------------------------------

So, das ist nun das zweite Kapitel zu Ferien!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Viel Spaß!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freitag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Also, heute war ja total der langweilige Tag. Da habe ich mir richtig Ron und Harry herbei gesehnt.

Oder die Scherze von Fred und George, obwohl ich die natürlich nicht gut heißen kann als verantwortungsbewusste Schülerin.

Aber sie hätten mich wenigstens aus dieser Langweile gerettet!

Sogar Crabbes sinnloses in die Luft starren und dumm glotzen wäre interessanter als dieser Tag! Und das soll schon was heißen!

Natürlich hätte ich mich mit jemandem treffen können, aber leider waren alle, die noch etwas, dank meiner Abwesenheit, mit mir befreundet sind, im Urlaub.

Ich hätte auch irgendwo hingehen können. Ins Kino zum Beispiel, aber ich komme mir in der Muggelwelt so falsch vor.

Ich bin in dieser Welt zwar aufgewachsen, aber die Zaubererwelt ist jetzt mein Zuhause. Das hört sich vielleicht blöd an, es ist aber so.

Die Muggelwelt ist so rasant, so laut und bunt. Das bin ich irgendwie nicht mehr gewohnt und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe diese Sachen eh nie so wirklich gemocht.

Okay, eigentlich wollte ich nicht über die Muggelwelt und wie ich damit zurecht komme und so schreiben, sondern über diesen Tag , er war wirklich langweilig, (_so um es noch mal zu_ _bekräftige_), schreiben.

Heute bin ich erst um 12.30 Uhr aufgewacht. Und das auch nur, weil ich einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum hatte.

Da waren irgendwie Drachen, die auf gigantischen goldenen Eiern, einem blauem Schnatz hinterhergejagt sind.

Und dieser Schnatz hat jedes Mal, wenn ein Drache ihm zu nah gekommen ist, einen Laut von sich gegeben, der sich genauso angehört hat, als ob Ron unter der Dusche singt würde!

Also, nicht das ich Ron schon mal beim duschen gehört, geschweige denn gesehen hätte, nee?

Aber Harry hat mir mal erzählt, oder sollte ich besser sagen, hat sich bei mir „ausgeheult"und dabei ist dann halt rausgekommen, dass Ron ein ziemlich schlechter Sänger ist.

Okay, aber mein Traum war ja noch nicht zu ende.

Ich war irgendwie an soeinem Holzfahl angekettet, der in der Mitte eines Zeltes, in dem es nach Kohl gestunken hat, stand und habe den Drachen bei ihrem Fangspiel zu gesehen.

Aber dann ist ein Käfer auf einer Flotten-Schreibe-Feder genau auf mich zugeflogen gekommen.

Als er dann nur noch einen Meter entfernt von mir war, verwandelte er sich plötzlich in eine Menschlichegestalt.

Naja, um Ehrlich zusein es handelte sich bei der Menschlichengestalt um keinen anderen als Ronald Weasley, der... ähm,.... also, der nackt war!

Ron hat mich dann halt von diesem Fahl losgekettet und wir sind dann zusammen auf der Flotten-Schreibe-Feder davon geflogen.

Die Feder war natürlich so groß, dass zwei Menschen darauf gepasst hatten.

Tja, dann bin ich aus diesem sehr, sehr merkwürdigen Traum aufgewacht.

Ich muss schon sagen, dass das letzte Schuljahr mich doch mehr mitgenommen hat, als ich gedacht hatte. Sonst würde ich ja nicht so einen Schwachsinn träumen!

Drachen, die auf riesengroßen Eiern fliegen, blaue Schnätze! So ein Quatsch!!

Aber ich kann sagen, dass der Anblick von meinem Retter Ron gar nicht mal so übel war! Ich will hier und jetzt natürlich nicht auf nähere Sachen eingehen!

Nachdem ich mich dann von diesem Traum erholt hatte oder besser gesagt ihn mir noch ml in allen Einzelheiten durch den Kopf gehen gelassen habe, bin ich dann auf gestanden.

Nach einer schönen, ausgiebigen dusche habe ich mich dann angezogen und habe mir Frühstück gemacht.

Meine Eltern müssen leider arbeiten, so konnten sie bedauerlicher Weise nicht Hauselfen für mich spielen und mir mein Rührei braten.

Hermine, was denkst du eigentlich schon wieder? Eltern, die versklavt sind!

Wozu hast du denn B.ELFE.R. gegründet? Bist ja schon fast so schlimm, wie die Herren Potter und Weasley! Schäm dich!!

Aber eigentlich wäre es doch ganz praktisch auch zu Hause Hauselfen zu haben, oder?!

Nein Hermine, denk so etwas gar nicht erst!

Jetzt brauch ich erst mal 10 Minuten zum entspannen und einen schönen Cappuccino.

Ich bin gleich wieder da und schreibe weiter.

So, jetzt geht es wieder.

Ach überings, ebnen ist ein Brief von Ron gekommen. Natürlich hat ihn diese kleine, nervige Eule gebracht.

Er schreibt, dass er sich total langweilt, aber sein Mutter ihn und seine Geschwister mit Garten und Haus aufräumen „zum Glück" beschäftigt. (chrmchrm)

Außerdem beschwert er sich, dass Dumbledore es nicht erlaubt, dass Harry zu ihm in den Fuchsbau kommt.

Tja, manchmal kann der alte Herr ganz schön fies sein, immerhin behandeln diese Muggel Harry nicht gerade wie einen Prinzen, sondern eher so, wie ein Hauself bei den Malfoys.

Aber er wird bestimmt irgendwelche Gründe haben ihm im Ligusterweg 2 festzuhalten.

Okay, wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Ach ja, Frühstück! Wollen wir jetzt nicht näher drauf ein gehen!

Also, nach dem Frühstück, na gut, es war ja nicht mehr wirklich ein Frühstück, man bedenke die Tageszeit, nicht?

So, der letzte Ansatz:

Ich habe gefrühstückt und danach hat die Langeweile leider schon angefangen!

Was soll ich denn bloß schreiben? Ich habe wirklich nichts gemacht, außer, dass ich vielleicht auf dem Sofa gesessen habe und Musiksender geschaut habe oder in meinem Zimmer rumgelaufen bin und nicht wusste was ich tun sollte.

Tja, irgendwann ist dann meine Mum gekommen und hat mich gerettet, mein Held!!

Okay, sie meinte, dass wir noch mal einkaufen gehen müssten, um noch die restlichen Sachen für Übermorgen zu besorgen, sprich Sonnencreme, Duschgel und Verpflegung (Ja!! Schokolade!!) und solche Sachen.

Dann sind wir halt los gefahren. (Oh, wie interrasant!)

Aber irgendwie ist es, wenn meine Mutter und ich zu diesem bestimmten Laden gehen, Tradition , dass es anfängt zuregnen und das so dolle, dass wir vom Auto bis zum Eingang durchnässt sind!

Tja, so war es leider auch heute. Glück muss der Mensch haben.

Beim Einkaufen war es auch nicht interessanter, als zu Hause.

Kann es sein, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur von diesem „interessant und langweilig"schreibe? Sorry mein liebes, kleines, allerbestes Tagebuchlein! _( schleim schleim)_

Weiter:

Eigentlich wollte ich mir auch noch eine neue CD kaufen. Leider konnte ich mich aber dann nicht entscheiden, welche ich nun nehmen soll und meine Mum hat ziemlich rum genervt, von wegen:

„Los weiter! Wir müssen jetzt bezahlen, sonst kommen wir noch in den Abendverkehr. Du weißt doch, dass dein Vater und ich heute zu so einem wichtigen Essen müssen!"

So einen Bla und ich hatte dann beim verlassen des Ladens gar keine CD. Supi!

Dann, als wir wieder zu Hause waren habe ich erst mal Ron zurück geschrieben. Leider wusste ich nicht was ich schreiben soll.

Irgendwie ist das den ganzen Tag so, keinen Plan was ich tun soll.

Also habe ich ihm halt fast den ganzen Brief, damit voll genölt, dass ich jetzt endlich nach Holland zum Segeln will, dass ich mich schon supi freu und wie schön es wäre wenn er und Harry auch mit kommen würden.

Das hat ihn bestimmt voll genervt und ich muss sagen, der Brief war nicht grade kurz!

Ach, aber ich freue mich wirklich schon soooo dolle!!!

Wann ist es denn endlich Sonntag?!

Na ja, ich höre dann mal auf, ist schon ziemlich spät.

Bis morgen!

Ciao

Die Hermine!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Schreibt doch ein kleines Review, würde mich freuen!


	3. Tag Freude

Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R, außer ein paar Personen.

Warnung: Die FF ist total langweilig! In 1-2 Sätzen wird ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen

Slash angedeutet. Wer es also nicht mag, obwohl es ja eigentlich nichts ist, sollte

dann halt nicht weiter lesen.

Inhalt: Hermine ist im Urlaub und schreibt ihre Erlebnisse in ihr Tagebuch. (Manchmal sind

es aber nicht nur Erlebnisse, sondern ihre mehr oder weniger kranken Gedanken)

_(blabla)_= mein Kommentar

Kommentar: Ich weiß natürlich, dass Hermine ihre Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbracht hat, aber irgendwie hätte es nicht hinter das fünfte Jahr gepasst, wegen Sirius Tod und so. Also überseht das einfach.

Das ist jetzt das dritte Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Samstag

Hey Tagebuch!

Ich bin gerade dabei meine Reisetasche für morgen zu packen.

Aber leider habe ich ein Problem, denn ich weiß nicht was ich mit nehmen soll, da ich keine Ahnung habe wie das Wetter in den nächsten zwei Wochen wird.

Okay, eigentlich logisch, aber jetzt wäre Wahrsagen gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, obwohl das ja eh nur rumgerate ist.

Im Moment regnet es fast nur, also muss ich schon mal Regenjacke, -hose und Gummistiefel einpacken (Ich sehe immer so schön bescheuert in diesen Sachen aus!)

Außerdem dicke Pullover gegen den Wind.

Aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass das Wetter besser wird, also noch T-Shirts, kurze Hosen, ich habe mir extra eine neue Shorts gekauft, wäre doch schade, wenn ich die nicht anziehen könnte.

Und am aller wichtigsten ist natürlich ein Bikini! Auf schwimmen könnte ich im Urlaub nie verzichten, auch wenn das Wasser noch so kalt wäre.

Okay, das sage ich bestimmt jetzt nur so, und wenn es so weit ist und alle in das kalte Wasser gehen, mache ich es bestimmt nicht, ist immer so!

Ach, ich freue mich schon so dolle auf morgen, wie soll ich denn diesen Tag nur aushalten, ohne zu sterben ?

Morgen bin ich endlich wieder zurück auf dem Schiff, die Wellen plätschern, na ja, meistens sind sie ziemlich hoch und wir haben heftigen Seegang, der Wind weht und die Sonne scheint, hoffe ich doch mal.

Oh man, das hört sich ja richtig schön schmalzig an!

So, Anziehsachen hätte ich schon mal gepackt, jetzt brauche ich noch Waschzeug.

Ach ja, und natürlich noch einen Discman, CDs, ein Buch, oder zwei und was weiß ich noch.

Aber eigentlich wollte ich in dieses Tagebuch ja nicht schreiben was ich mit in den Urlaub nehme und schon gepackt habe, sondern was ich so mache, remember?

Eigentlich habe ich heute noch gar nicht so viel gemach, na ja außer angefangen meine Sachen für den Urlaub zu gepackt, es ist ja auch erst 14.36 Uhr.

Ach, und ich habe mit meiner besten Freundin, sie ist ein Muggel, SMS geschrieben.

Sie ist gerade seit drei Tagen in Kroatien und wir haben uns versprochen dem Anderen mindestens zwei Postkarten zu schreiben.

Ich weiß auch gar nicht mehr, warum wir so viele schreiben wollen, aber wahrscheinlich wollen wir uns mal wieder mit den Karten über treffen, was Aussehen und das geschriebene betrifft.

Und wir haben natürlich ausgemacht, dass wir uns so oft wie möglich treffen werden, da wir uns schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen haben. Ich habe sie super dolle vermisst.

Also haben wir ganz schön was aufzuholen.

Ich hoffe diese Ferien werden super und ich kann mich endlich malrichtig entspannen.

Immerhin wird das nächste Schuljahr wahrscheinlich noch stressiger, als die anderen. Es stehen ja dieses Jahr die ZAGs an, und das heißt mal wieder lernen, lernen und noch mehr lernen!

Außerdem habe ich bestimmt noch zusätzliche Arbeit, wenn ich die beiden Jungs beim Lernen unterstützen muss. Alleine kriegen die das ja nicht gebacken.

Das kennen wir ja schon zu genüge!

Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie vielleicht, wegen ein paar nicht so gut bestandener Prüfungen ihr späteres Leben versauen, weil sie keine ZAGs haben und dann natürlich keinen Job bekommen, nee?

Okay, falls noch irgendetwas (mehr oder weniger) wichtiges passieren sollte, was ich aber nicht glaube, schreibe ich heute Abend noch ein, zwei Sätze rein.

Also erst mal

Bye

So, da bin ich wieder!

_Freude bricht aus, die Menge jubelt!_

_Hermine:" Danke, danke!_"

_Verbeugt sich!_

Okay, es ist nichts passier, Außer, dass ich mich schon sehr dolle aus die nächsten zwei Wochen freue und dass ich meinen Opa angerufen habe, der hat heute nämlich Geburtstag, jaah!

Oh nein, ich musste dann zusammen mit meinen Eltern ihm ein Geburtstagslied am Telefon vorsingen.

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum meine Mum immer will, dass wir uns so peinlich machen, wir drei können nämlich alle nicht so wirklich gut singen.

Das ist doch total bes.......!

Mal überlegen, was heute noch so alles passiert ist ...

Ich habe mich auf den Urlaub gefreut und ansonsten? Keine Ahnung.

Ach ja, ich habe Rührei gegessen und Krumbein dabei beobachtet, wie er in der Sonne liegt und schläft.

Super, ne?

Naja, dann mal

Bye

PS: Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mich super auf morgen freue?

Bitte schreibt mir doch ein kleines, wenn auch winziges Review, sonst denke ich immer keiner liest diese Story, was bestimmt auch keiner tut!


End file.
